My Dad Is A God
by gianahennelly
Summary: Percy is forced to move to a new school after a misunderstanding with some monster and now with he is stuck with the women that hate him most in the world Clarise. Now with him spending the year with his father at a brand new school will things with his new life go according to plan or is there going to be some exciting new developments.
1. Chapter 1

My Dad Is A God

Chapter 1 New School

Percy POV

What worse than having to go to a new school? Having to go to a new school cause you burned down your last school thanks to a few randoms monster strolling past the school. Do you think that I wanted to have to fight a bunch of angry karpos, no but you know what that wasn't really my choice? Ether I fought them or I let them eat me and there was no way that I was going to let them do that.

But as I walked down at the paved white concrete the sun burning overhead of me as if Apollo was taunting me. Man this week couldn't get any worse, I'm sure that you would think that I would get used to getting kicked out of school but that isn't what makes this the worst week of my life.

No, what makes it the worst week of my life is that Annabeth broke up with me, she said that she couldn't keep dealing with me going off on the quest and each time barely making it out of there with my life. I'm so glad that I gave up immortality just for her to dump me a year or two later.

I grumble to myself as I drifted passed a few whispering students, their eyes were scanning something carefully before looking away timidly. I wonder what that is all about. I wanted to look up and see what it was but I just couldn't bring myself to look up as I thought about my loss of the one girl I wanted to spend eternity with. Her dazzling smiled replayed over and over in my head as her golden honey blond curls fell over her shoulder as she laughed at the latest idiotic thing that I did.

It is enough to drive a guy mad but I pushed down my self-pity and anger as t I trudge over to the high mighty building lying before me. As I looked at the large bold painted letters on the school I thanked the gods that it is easy to read. The words Amityville High seemed plaster firmly against the concrete building as flags poles stood at either side of the title helped the American flag along with a rainbow flag on the other pole.

Wind ripple through them forcing them to shake along with the cheers of students, some were saying "You got this Luke" "You can totally take her Luke." Just hearing that is enough to make me shudder as I thought back to the cunning smile on the blond face as his scar rippled with smugness as he looked down at me.

Sure I made my peace with him and I didn't hate him anymore but the guy still tried to kill me on many different occasion and I found it hard to shake that feeling of resentment and maybe fear.

I scoffed lowly as I began to walk into the school the last thing that I wanted was to get caught up in this fight and get kicked out of this school too. I grumbled as my feet slapped against the rock and concrete steps that lead to the mighty double oak doors. The gilded brown door stared back at me reflecting my appearance. My sea green eyes turned a darker shade of green as I look lost in my own thoughts. My baggy blue jeans stared back at me along with my black leather duster jacket and blue pullover hoodie.

I look like a bum but after the break up I didn't have the energy to text dress let alone care about my appearance at all. I took in a steady breath as I slide the door open, the cheering of the crowd died down as I did.

The sound of whispering echo in the air as something that sounded similar to a snapping of a bone echoed in the air. Man, what the hell is happening? I felt the temptation to look but I noticed into the school is silent apart from the sound of my shoes echoing over the empty hallway as I continued to walk.

I don't stop till my eyes rested on my first class the bold black letter of 103 stared back at me as the glass window in the center of the door gave me a perfect view of the empty classroom. The teacher isn't even in the room.

I could hear thunder footstep as two burly looking men both with shaved head ran passed me and out of the large double doors that I have just walked through. I shook my head sadly as I realized that they must have been going to stop the fight happening outside.

I shrugged my shoulders numbly before making my way into the room and collapsing in the furthest desk from the front as I could. As I slide even further into the seat I could hear a dull ringing coming from my phone. I groaned as I dug deep into my pocket and gripped the ice cold blue phone.

But it holds a light blue-green the same color as my eyes, and I know what you're thinking demigods can't have phones. But this isn't just any phone it a phone my hair had made in the cyclopes forages. It able me to use it as a regular phone but who all the danger plus I got a few upgrades to it.

I hit the accept button when I saw the boarding good looks of my father he bright sea green eyes twinkling like today we going to be a good day. I wished that I could agree with him but I don't know there was something ominous in the air and I'm not just saying that because I got dumped.

I put the phone gingerly to my ear as my father bellowing and playful voice fill the phone. "No trouble today Percy." I groaned as the thoughts of the karpio running amuck throughout the school as my former classmates screamed in terror as fire whirled around them. "Dad that wasn't my fault."

Thank the wish that I made a few years back when I saved Olympus I got to spend a lot more personal time with my dad in fact as of this year for my sophomore year of high school I'm living with my dad. My mom didn't like the idea as first she didn't want to have to share me but she realized that it would be good for me to get a handle on my powers and see what else I can do.

I'm not living in the underwater palace instead dad bought a house on the shore of long island. It's a long commute to Manhattan but dad usually just teleported me here. Right now his voice seemed to echo like he was under water. "I know Percy I'm just poking fun, I know you stuck in a rut with the whole thing with Annabeth but just try to enjoy your first day of school that's all that I'm asking."

My dad's gentle voice made me feel bad that I couldn't enjoy this otherwise perfect day and I'm sure the hard enough to worry about besides me. "Alright dad I will try for you but I gotta go I think that class is about to start." It wasn't a lie I could hear the thundering footsteps of other kid as the excited chatter began to fill the halls. But all I got was this bad feeling as anxiety welled in my chest.

"Alright, so I love you." I took in a deep breath as the anxiety left my body the moment I heard my father say that. "Love you to dad see you when you get done with work." After a moment I shut the phone off as the other student pooled into the room.

Each of them taking the time to size me up with looks of their excitement, curiosity or disgust only the guys look at me with disgust. One of them that walked in look horrible, not in the sense that he was ugly but in the sense that he looked like he went twelve rounded with a truck.

He had to be one of the guys that were fighting in the front of the school when I first got here. His matted blond hair was a tinge of red which no doubt was because of his own blood. His crystal blue eyes scanned my few but one of them was swelling as his skin began to turn a deep shade of purple. His tan skin seemed to pale as the cut on his lip began to bleed a little more. Other than that I thought that he looked like a picture of health until I noticed the wrap around his hand.

A thick cotton bandage wrapped gently over his plan and his finger she held it close to his chest I could tell that he was debating whether he wanted to pick a fight with me in his present condition. After a minute or two of mulling his thoughts over, he went with sitting down with his big burly buddies all of them wearing letterman jackets. Soon the school bell rang fiercely in my ear as I noticed a woman walked in.

She looked to be in her mid-30s with soft brown bouncy curls cascading down her back. A warm loving smile plastered on her face but her mask isn't flawless as soon as she turned sharply on her heels I could see the look of despair and rage in her eyes. "Hi my name is Ms. La Rue it's nice to meet all of you for the moment I will be your teacher. "

She slides off her light jacket at revealing biceps, not to thick but not to thin either she perfectly toned that way she didn't look manly. Her calves started back at me as she bent over her black mini skirt cover her plump ass. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts as I noticed on the back of her calf was the marine inglesina with semper fi on the back. She was in the military. I stared back at her in amazement as she growled lowly. Her deep rich chocolate brown eyes stared at something standing in the doorway.

Whoever it was let out an aggravated sigh as they stomp into the room, my eyes seem to bug as I stared in amazement. Was that? No is that? I watched a Clarisse La Rue walk into the room this anger growing in her eyes as she glared at the group's women. But she didn't say a word she just stomped in the room. As she took the seat beside me she threw her legs up as she folded her hand on her stomach. I noticed that there were scars on her knuckles as blood litter them. I didn't know what to say or do but I knew that if I made my presence known I would be the next one to get my ass kick.

"I would like to introduce someone else who is new to the school, not just me. Perseus Jackson would you like to say hello" I groaned as Clarisse snapped her head down glaring at me her brown eyes lighting up a light red as fury burned behind her eyes. If there was one thing that Clarisse hated most in the world it is me. I stood up gingerly rubbing the back of my head as my face began to feel flush.

"Hi, you guys can just call me Percy it's nice to meet all of you." I slumped back in my sleep and I tried to sink further and further into my seat doing my best to ignore the hateful and angry stares of the woman beside me. I knew that something bad was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 You Can't Be Serious

Clarisse POV

I sulked in the back seat of the Impala the smell of leather filled my nose an I stared glumly out the window. This has to be the worst day of my life, I grumbled angrily in the backseat as I felt the car jerk to a stop.

Tons of kids were standing in front of a building that I knew to be my school. The bleak brown paint just started back at me as a gruff voice filled my ears, "Don't be a brat" I turned my head to see my father had finally broken the silence.

His usually explosive eye sockets were replaced with gently red-brown eyes, but they were more red than brown. His deep brown hair stared back at me with light red highlights gleaming in the sun as I look to see my mother turning her head gently.

Her deep brown eyes lit up with this amusement as if to say that she won the augment weather I conceded or not. I took in a deep breath and tried my best not to lose my temper with my father. I finally got him to myself I didn't have to share him my sibling and I didn't have to have him with my mother.

I took in a heavy sigh "Yes father." He smiled gently at me but I could see this edge of anger in his eyes as he shifted her gaze to my mother.

"The next time that you want to spring this on either of us remember I can incinerate you." Mom scoffed as dad rude and harsh tone but it forces a smile to form on my face this is his way of defending me.

Mom turns her dangerous glare from me to my dad. She is pisted off that I choose to spend the year with dad he got a penthouse apartment in Long Island and mom didn't like the idea of moving from Arizona to here but he didn't tell her to move. She did that on her own.

I growled under my breath an I looked out to see that jerk Luke staring at me he had been trying to ask me out for weeks and I kept telling him no. "Clare-bear is a dear and goes outside would you I would like to speak with your mother."

I looked at my father his voice was tight and his eyes were dangerous as he looked at her. I'm sure that the two of them were about to get into another screaming match. But I didn't care I slowly started to get out the car when I ducked back in to get my red book bag.

The leather straps stared back at me as my father warm glared turned to me. I could tell that he was trying his best to keep from going nuclear. "I'll pick you up after school." I nodded my head and rushed out the car. The last thing that I wanted was to witness another one of their fights.

I trudged down the sidewalk anger burning in my veins the worst part does not only do she move with us but she also became a teacher at my new school. I have only been here two months and then magically out of nowhere my mom shows up on dad doors step asking where I was at.

Safe to say that my life has been a living hell since then. I was hoping that she would stay down in Phoenix but the moment that I left she applied to be the history teacher at my new school and low and behold she got the job.

I didn't even know that she ha a teaching license. She told me that she went the military straight from high school. But now I find this out.

I wanted to scream and curse but I knew that wouldn't solve my problems it wouldn't put together my life that my mother is ruining so I did my best to try and breath. But it felt like a losing battle when I saw Luke.

His smug smile and glowing bright blue eyes reminded me of the Apollo losers back at camp. The last thing I wanted to think about was camp to think about anything really. I'm just so mad that I would maintain and kill someone.

I took in a few deep breaths trying to get my anger stable but as Luke sauntered over to me I swear he thought that he was gods gift to humanity.

I wanted to come the punk the moment that he goes close. The moment that his arrogant voice echo in my ears all I wanted to do was punch in her face till he was unrecognizable.

"Hey, Clarisse when are you going to let me take you out on a date." Anger roared in my ears no matter how many time that I told him that I wanted nothing to do with him but he just wouldn't listen.

But I know that I could beat the crap out of him just because I was having a bad norming. At least not when my dad is sitting in the car arguing with my mother. I started to walk away brushing roughly against his shoulders when he reached out gripping tightly to my wrist. To the point that I felt it starting to bruise. I whirled around punching him in the jaw with the back of my hand.

His grip loosened and I knew I could just walk away but I jumped onto of him. My blood boiled with misguided anger as I threw a left hook and then a right. Hook after hook I could feel him breaking beneath me. People cheered him on like he had a chance in Hades that he would win.

I snarled in wild beast like rage as my first began to ache a burning pain rippled through shoulder blades as I did my best to keep pushing him. But with every punch that I threw, it started to hurt me as much as it hurt him.

My muscles felt raw as the burning ache in my first began to grow till I felt two strong pairs of hand pulling me off of the twerp. I there thrashed around but stopped when I noticed my father leaning firmly against his car.

A warning flared in his eyes they changed from their red-brown color to two nuclear explosions for a moment. Fear formed in my heart for a moment before I felt my body go numb and I dipped my head in shame as they dragged me through the crowd and in the hallway.

I knew that the student was probably sitting there in awe and fear as they watched the whipping that just happened. Luk spread across the ground covered in his own blood. But I couldn't enjoy my carnage I'm too worried about my father.

His rage-filled eyes haunted me as I stared off into space as a blank wall whipped past me. I knew that they were dragging me to the principal office. At this point, I should have my plank and chair.

They dropped me with a heavy thud as I watch the principal walk out, I gently turned my head careful looking around the office. There is no one here and that forced an idea to pop into my head. I snapped my thumb and middle finger together.

Mist ripple from my middle finger and thumbs. Clouding the principles eyes as he blinked rapidly of moment. His balding scalp staring back at me as I watched as his eyes ran over me. "Alright then head back to class and next time refrain from causing problems it's only your second month here."

I nodded my head gravely like I really cared what happened or not I growled lowly under breath as I walked down the hallway. Anger still burning bright in my vines but something else was there also this burying fear that my father wasn't going to be pleased with me when I came home.

Don't get me wrong he is a scary guy but he's also my dad there is nothing scary about him once you get over his hulking mass and burning red eyes. I took in a deep breath as I stood firmly in front of the door to 103.

My mother standing there firm a scowl on her face even if it looks like she was smiling she was really scowling. Rage lit up her bright brown eyes as she nodded firmly at me.

But I didn't move I didn't want to have to look at her if I could help it the last thing that I wanted was to have to deal with her judgy stare along with dad's rage.

So I simply stood there motionless not saying a word for what felt like an entirely when she voices her anger. A low sigh resonated in the air the kind that said you can come in here willing or I can make this into a big production. I wasn't a gambler so there was no way in hell I was going to take the chance that she is just bluffing.

My hand curled over the cold golden knob as I continued to walk into the room I didn't even bother to look at the other worms. I continued to walk in thinking they were below mean they had no reason to look at me. I simply collapsed on into my chair sinking further into my chair as I stared out the window.

I watched as the car whizzed by cars of all varieties, bright red and deep cobalt blue shine in the gleaming sunlight as I thought to what my dad might be doing.

Probably off in Afghanistan trying to kill off the enemy or stoking the fire of human rage somewhere in a desolate cave. Really it didn't matter at the moment not when I heard her call his gods forsaken name.

A burning fire was lit into my bones as I stared in amazement and fury as I noticed Percy Jackson sinking further into his seat as he timidly collapsed further into the seat. Trying his best not to be seen as I watched him with growing hate. This is the worst Monday ever, gods forbid I had an easy life form time to time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Girlfriend?

Pov Percy

I watched in awe for a moment as the graceful yet buff lady danced around the classroom in a tight black miniskirt and and a flowing short sleeve blouse. I don't think that I have ever seen a woman so breathtaking before. But every time that I tried it soak in her husky yet whimsical voice or try to jot down a few notes. I felt the vengeful stare from the daughter of Ares.

I shifted ever so slightly so that I could see Clarisse the weird thing is that they looked alike, only difference is that Clarisse's long red brown hair was straight and went down to her mid back. But I could see the same gorgeous features in Clarisse's eyes as I did with her mother.

I'm sure that they would have the same dazzling smile but I don't think that I have ever seen Clarisse smile so I don't think that I could tell you weather she did have the same smile as her mother.

But as the time went on I would notice the things that they did the same, both their muscle twitch with enitcaption as there bodies ready them for a fight. The both gently sweep their hair behind their right ear as it began it get in their way.

I found it harder to discern the difference in the two when the bell finally rang. I watch as the students ran out of the room like herded cattle but my name resonated in the air.

"Perseus Jackson?" I look up from my clutter thoughts of what it would be like to see Clarisse smile when I came face to face with her gorgeous mother. A curious light shined in her eyes as she looked me up and down.

I couldn't tell if she was sizing me up like her daughter did the first day that I met her. Or if she was assessing weather I could really best Ares in a fight. "Ares and Clarisse described you so much differently but you definitely take after your father in the looks department. It's nice to official meet you."

I smiled bashfully as i took an interest in staring at my shoes as my face began to become flush with embarrassment. Though her kind words stirred some thought in my mind. Why were Ares and Clarisse talking about me to her and how did she even know what my father looked like.

"Anyway I hope to see more of you Mr.Jackson and I hope that you don't mind that I call your Perseus." I looked up in awe as her dazzling smile grace her plump pink lips.

I felt lost in her dazzling smiles her warm chocolate brown eyes lit up with delight I could understand why Ares left Aphrodite's bed to be with this women even if it was only for one night.

I stared in amazement as Clarisse shoved me out of the room. "Lets go you little troll we needed to talk." I started to object but she continued to shoving me.

The strength of her hands seemed to go stronger since the last time that she was pushing me around. I groaned a little but other then that made no other attempts of protest there was really no point. Without the water around she has me beat that was for sure.

After a few moments I found myself in a desolate hallway with nothing but Clarisse's tapping combat boots against the ground and the buzzing of the fluorescent lights to keep me company.

I looked up seeing her searing muddy brown almost red eyes glaring angrily at me.Hatred and rage burned in them but for moment it looked like it wasn't for me. After a second she gain this wistful look at something behind my shoulder.

I couldn't help but followed her line of vision only to see that Chris was smiling mischievously at someone as this hurt looked formed in Claire's eyes in fact I thought that I might have heard her sniffle for a moment before she glared at me.

"What are you doing here you little worm." The hatred in her voice was diluted by the pain that seemed to shin in her eyes what the hell happened between the two of them. I shifted my head back no longer wanting to look at Chris it felt wrong.

I turned towards the vengeful Clarisse only to see that an emotional storm raging in her eyes a she looked ready to collapse to the ground and cry from the pain. But not the physical kind but the emotional kind. "You and Chris broke up." She snarled like a wild beast as she turned her head tilting her chin up just a bit so that she was looking down on me.

Sometime I got that she was a year older than me. "Hey if you are a year older than me why are me in the same class." Clairesse rolled her eyes as as impatient sneer formed on her lip. She pushed me up roughly against the wall her lips inches from mine and for a scary second I found the sudden urge to kiss her.

She simply rolled her eye like she saw something in my face that she didn't like, "It's a progressive school the no important classes like greek history and music are mixed. In case you didn't notice the class earlier talked about the stuff we already know family history and all that. Idiot now stop with all the irrelevant question what are you doing here and where Annabeth. I'm sure that Wisegirl would keep you in line right about now."

Her voice sounded regretful and angry like she was mad at someone but it wasn't me. Her grip loosened on my shirt as her lips dipped a little closer to mine before pulling apart as a few girls giggle as they walk by.

Man I thought that this was a quiet place where we could talk. I gripped Clarisse's hand and pulled her gently into a empty classroom. A picture of frog drawn perfectly on the bored with the words BIO lab printed clearly on the bored.

I never notice how soft her calloused hand could feel till this very moment I seemed frozen memorize by the feeling and she felt the same way till she yanked her hand free of my grasp.

That seemed it yank me out of what every stupid little trance I was in,I took in a heavy breath before leaving firmly against the blank white wall next to me. I took in the sight of Clarisse's rigid form for a moment before taking in a short clipped breath.As I exhaled i hope my voice wouldn't crack.

"I broke up with Annabeth or more actually she dumped me because I was to busy getting caught up in a life or death prophecy and she couldn't handle the stress of losing me. Then after that a few Karpo chased me around my school and burned the place down. I have to come here my dad said that I would know some people here but I never thought that it would be you."

I knew that my voice was rather high pitched and skeptical but Clarisse spoke with a questionable frown. "Yes me and Chris broke up but keep that to yourself only a few people know and trust me my dad was less than pleased when he found out. Plus I'm sure that if he knew that you were here he would not have let me step foot into this school without a spear or sword or mace."

Her voice seemed so relax so sure that I found it hard to believe that she was kidding but there was this glimmer in her eyes that told me she found all of this rather amusing. But as she fixed her lip to speak a coy grin seemed to from on them.

But not before the bell rang shaking us both back to realtity and for a moment I forget that we were supposed to be here learning things. She grinned cockley at me like that bell ended any moment that the two of us might have been having.

"Later Corpse Breath" She wave over her shoulder before drifting out of at room like she has never been there in the first place. All I could think was maybe I could get just one more moment with her. I shook my head quickly as I took a few tentative steps.

The whole thing is so unbelievable that I didn't think that it really have happened but there is no way that i could have possibly made any of this up. What would be the point?

With that hunting through another slipped into my mine. One more terrifying than any of the other thought that had passed through my mind this morning. I wanted to ask her out I wanted to get to know her and there was a part of me screaming for me to come to my sense but I never did.

This is Clarisse we are talking about that girl and me have never gotten along and we never will but after this moment i'm not too sure.

It wasn't till I walked out into the hallway and I noticed the other girls giggling and smiling at me as one approach me. A light blush appearing on her face peppering her pal skin as I looked into her soft green eyes.

A dark jade green not like my sea green eyes but I could tell by the twinkle in them that she is up to no good. "So uh..." Her voice was so soft barely audible whisper when she finished her sentence.

"So is Clairesse your girlfriend or are you available."The blush on her face only got larger as I stater there utterly shocked, I know that she didn't just say me and Clarisse are dating in the same sentence did she?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Boyfriend?

Clariesses POV

What the hell was that all about why did jackson want to know anything about what happened with me and Chris. Better question why couldn't he find another school to bring his back luck to.

I growled lowly under my breath as I noticed for the first time since i got out of the classroom that people were giving me sparing glance as they whisper behind my back. What could have possibly happened in my absence with Jackson.

You know what I don't even care I walked into math class and collapsed heavily simply staring off into space when I heard the familiar sound of someone's high tops slapping against the floor.

I didn't need to look at his soft caring brown eyes or his deep caramel tan skin to know that it was him. But why we havent spoke in 2 months why now did he feel the need to speak to me.

"I thought that you were better than that? Why him of all the people that you could have chosen." A hint of jealousy filled his voice along with this burning rage.

But I had no clue what he is going on about. I stared up at him looking into the very depths of his eyes but all I felt was burning hot pain spiking through my heart.

I hated looking at him only to see the love he had for another girl it is to much for me to bared. "I don't know what youre talking about. Why are you even talking to me you made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me."

I knew that my voice sounded betrayed and full of the pain that I had been feeling this past 2 months even though I wanted nothing more then to claw his eyes out in rage to make him feel just a fraction of my pain. But as I looked at him all I could feel was the love I once felt for him that I think I still feel for him.

His deep brown eyes filled with spite as he spoke his voice began to rise with each passing minute. "Don't lie to me it's all over school. Just because i dumped your worthless ass doesn't mean that you have to be a lying bitch."

I felt tears pricking my eyes as my face flushed with both pain and embarrassment. I stood up a a sudden spike of outrage filled my heart he had no right ot treat me like this I did nothing but love him if it wasn't for me they would have left him in the maze.

Like the good for nothing traitor that he is and he has no right to speak to me like that. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about I'm not plugged into the school gossip so why don't you take your attitude and shove it."

I felt my body trembling with rage as I watched from a moment as his face turned into a disgusted sneer before he spoke in the calmest voice that he could. "Oh really so you arent dating Jackson."

I wanted to scream to yell at him that it was none of his business but then it occurred to me. Why would anyone think that we are dating let alone Chris he knew how much I hated jackson and yet he still acted like there might be a snowball's chance in hades that the two of us would actually go out.

I snarled in outrage who the hell was this prick to yell at me and then be relieved that I wasn't dating someone. So he could be happy but no me I had to be a crying sniveling mess that's not even remotely fair.

I watched him for a minute not really knowing what I should say or do but I decided that it is better to go with the truth than anything else. "I'm not dating Jackson I don't know who told you that dumbshit but it's not true. We talked I asked him why the hell he was here end of story now if you don't mind I have class and you are irrelevant.

I watched as his eyes widen with shocked before he turned sharply on his heels and walked out of the room. As if on cue like the other students were listening to the two of us argue they clambered into the room one right after the other.

The last person to walk into the room was Luke and he had this sickening grin on his face as I turn to look out of the window. This couldn't have been any worse.

Well I was wrong about that, though it's not all that shock I'm wrong about a lot of thing like when my boyfriend told me that he love me. I believed him them and look where that shit got me. I snarled lowly under my breath as I felt my shoulders slump as I collapsed at a table outside.

The sun beat against my skin as I took in heavy breast. I would have eaten in the lunch room but it felt like I was on display. It still does but instead of me being on display for a bunch of no good mortals. I'm on display for the gods.

I wanted to yell at them to curse them to scream my head off at Aphrodite for making my life so hard but I didn't have the heart. Instead my shoulder slumped as I stared off into space just thinking about the time when Chris dump me. It was both the worst and best day of my life.

I sat there numb with one only thought going through my mind this couldn't be happening to me. Not me the strongest daughter of Ares the most fearless. But as I watched Chris deep brown eyes darkened with pity I know that this was really happening.

"Clairesse please don't make this harder than it needs to be." I stood there numb barely being able to understand what I was seeing. Their laying in Chris bed was some dumb tramp for the aphrodite cabin.

I thought that surprising Chris at camp half blood would make him happy. Only for me to come find out that he was sneaking around with this whore.

"I don't need to make this any harder. You cheating bastard and you, your a whore just like your mother." I could hear thunder over head and I'm sure that Aphrodite was ranting right now.

Trying her best to claw her way down from Olympus to come and vaporize or something but I would like to see her try. I shoved Chris as tears prickle my eyes. I gave two year of my life to him.

I loved him and he loved me at least that's what I thought but watching him stand here. With guilt in his eyes not for breaking my heart but for getting caught I knew that this wasn't the man that I fell in love with.

I wanted to snap his scrawny traitorous neck but instead. I swelled my chest with pride through my shoulder back and spoke to him in a cold venous whisper as the hatred burned in my eyes.

"Your always going to be a traitor you betrayed the camp and you betrayed me. You will amount or nothing and one of these day you will get what's coming to you."

My voice was filled with venom and bile as I stormed out of the room before breaking into a calm walk then a brisk jog till I was all but running in the forest. My heart caved in and my stomach dropped as a burning pain filled my heart.

Soon my legs became jelly as I dropped to my knees tears welling in my eyes and streaming down my checks. And I cursed in ancient greek the only thing that I could do is cry and cry as my shoulders began to shake and I began to sniffle. "Oh baby girl" I knew the gruff yet soft voice.

As I lifted my head he usual explosive socket were filled with two eyes a deep shade of red. Love and worry filled them as he gently lifted me into his arms holding me close to his chest.

I didn't know what to do I was so shocked that he is here confronting me. But I threw my arms around my fathers neck and cried into his shoulder. I knew that this wasn't how a daughter of Ares should act but all I could do was cry as he rubbed a soothing hand up and down my back.

"Its okay my love you going to stay with me in New York for the upcoming school year what do you say." I nodded I didn't want to have to stay here to have to look at him everyday and know what he did to me. So I cuddle up a little closer to my father chest and cried as he hummed a old war song to me.

"Thinking about your father again?" I looked up my thought to see grandmother Hera looking at me. Her soft calf brown eyes looks miles away as another figure appeared behind me.

"Ah Percy you're here to, well look at that." I shifted ever so slightly to see Percy with a lunch tray in his hand. Though he looks kinda lost but I couldn't tell if it was because uce he was shocked to see Hera or if it is was because he just didn't know where he was going.

Either way he simply stood there in shock for before forming a few words. "Hello Lady Hera." She smiled gently before waving at the two of us and then she was gone from sight. I don't know the nature of her visit but Percy collapsed at the bench in front of me.

A weary expression formed on his face as he began to talk, "Its seems like a few girls saw us talking early and thought that we were dating they started the stupid rumor. I hear that it cause a fight between you and Chirs sorry about that."

His voice seemed genuinely apologetic but I could also hear the rage that filled his voice. Fort the second time today he left me stunned as he gave me a warmer smile and began to talk like we were the best of friends. What a weird day and I only feel like it is going to get werier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Ares?

Poseidon POV

I couldn't help but feel giddy even though I am having the same argument with my wife that I had 2 months ago I don't know why she just couldn't drop it. I had to resist the urge to sigh as I stared blankly at the road. Not once bothering to look at the shimmering image of my wife beside me. Her usually calm fun-loving eyes turned a deep shade of green as hatred and outrage shined in them.

Her outraged voice shook the image as she began to become more frazzled and unhinged. "I just don't understand why you couldn't say no." I shook my head sadly as I looked to see the school coming in view.

A large fourth story building made of red brick and concrete there is no way that Percy could burn down the stone. I chuckle to myself when I thought back to when he first moved in with me. Right before he burned his school down. I shook my head as I looked up to see my darling wife's extirpated look.

I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes as I spoke in the calmest voice that I could muster through it wasn't easy. "Dear he is my son and nearly losing him made me realize that I don't spend nearly as much time as I should with when Zeus decide to suspend the ancient rules for one singular year I took the chance to spend time with Percy. I have told you this a thousand time and I don't understand why you are so upset about it."

I knew that my voice came out excerpted and rather fed up with the whole thing but it's not like she was going to care. To her this is an affront to our marriage, I cheated on her and then I dare love the child that came out of my infidelity.

All though to be frank Sally is a wonderful and beautiful mortal woman. Who granted me by far my most beloved and favorite son that I could ever have so why wouldn't I want to spend time with my boy. Though I'm sure that if I told her that she could have a fit.

I hear an infuriated squeak as I looked up to see an open spot next to a black Chevy Impala the black coat gleamed in the sunlight. It also looks like it had a faint red glow a crimson color that I knew belong to Ares. But there should be no reason for him to be here, last time I checked only Chris son of Hermes goes to school here. Hmmm...

"I will be the laughing stock of both Olympus and the Ocean court if you so continue with this foolishness. People are even being to question Tridents right to lead. You can't be serious about this nonsense come home at once."

The nagging voice of my wife official wore out my patience, the last thing that I wanted was to be told what to do. I shifted from the black road just for a moment as I stared heatedly at my shimmering from became more out of focus the anger that I got. "No I love the both of you but the answer is still no, now goodbye."

I swapped my hand dismissively through the images before pulling my car into park. Usually, I didn't drive I could just teleport from place to place. But today I was meeting Sally and her new boyfriend to have lunch with Percy and I couldn't just pop out of thin air in the middle of the diner.

I shook my head sadly as I slowly rose from my car slamming the metal door shut as I took in the sight of my 66 Mustang. The gleaming blue paint job should have been murder on the eyes but I adore this car also has much as my children.

I grinned a little to myself as I walked over to the sidewalk. Just about to leaning against the car when I felt this bile and anger boiling in my veins and rising in me was my wife to...I didn't even finish the thought I knew this power. I felt it once before up in Olympus when a certain god lost his temper.

But there is no way that it could be him what reason could he have to be here, I felt this heat radiating from my left and no matter how bright the sun was glowing I knew that Apollo had nothing to do with this warmth. I shifted ever so slightly to see a ticked off man leaving firmly against his Impala.

His arms folded tightly over his chest as a scowl seemed printed on his face. His rather muscular forearms were covered up by a black leather jacket and a long sleeve shirt. Not the usual attire he goes by but hey thing can change, even more so his face, though for the most part he still has the same chiseled good looks. But instead of having sockets with to fiery explosion they were replaced with cold red-brown eyes.

His eyes began to search the school doors hungry like he was waiting for something to happen. Could it have been something to do with Clarisse, I wonder why he hadn't told me that he was even spending the year with his daughter. We talked at length 2 months ago and he mentions no such thing.

Hmmm, I stood there contemplating for a moment when I notice that the Impala wasn't the usual form his chariot took, for the most part, it is seen in the form of a large Harley, with a white leather seat that looked similar to human skin. Usually, on the engine cover, he would have a pinup of Aphrodite or a flaming skull or even a boar head with a spear behind it. But not this time, a cool black chevy impala stood in its place.

The chrome and silver metal of the bumper gleamed in the shimmering light as that red glow seemed to grow stronger, was the glow changing with his mood. Interesting I don't think that I have ever seen that before.

Though I'm sure that it is about time to make my presence know, "Nephew what are you doing here?" Better to play dumb but I don't think that my easy going voice calmed him or fooled him. As he shifted to look at me I could hear the sound of his bones cracking as he moves his right hand to gingerly rub the muscle as he glanced at me warily.

Then this upset frown began to form on his face as I moved closer to him. My shoes clicking against the ground as his frown turned into a scowl. I glare heavily at him till a polite smile formed on his face. Though I could tell that it was just so that he wouldn't incur my wrath.

"Uncle if you're here that means that Jackson brat is here." I glared heavily even though his somewhat gruff yet relaxed tone filled my ears. I wish that the two of them could get along because one day or another I am going to make my son into a god and I would prefer if the two of them were not getting into fights for all of eternity.

Ares leaned a little further into his car as he did his best to make his smile not look so his hand dropped back down to his chest as he folded his arms firmly over his chest as he had never moved. "I wish that you wouldn't act like that Ares it's rude, he's your cousin."

That only earned me an angry snarl as Ares shifted a little to get a better look at me, his cold red eyes lit up with fury and hatred as he spoke in a calm voice. "I was used by the old man just so that little brat could fulfill his prophecy so you will excuse me if I don't like the little shit. Plus he impatient and rude I don't like the kid, therefore, I'm not going to be nice to that shit."

I snarled angrily as my temper rose I'm sure that it had something to do with Ares, I never lost my temper this quickly but I supposed when he gives off this aggressive vibes no matter how calm and peace-loving you are you tend to be riled up.

Of course, my rageful snarl force a shiver to go down Ares' spine as a polite yet resigned smile formed on his face. "Sorry, it's just been one hell of a day." I laughed gently before using the back bumper of his car for support. I let my eyes scan over the landscape of the school as I spoke in a calm voice.

"Don't I know it, ever since this old rules were lifted for the year. Amphitrite has done nothing but complains about my time with Percy." Ares let out a gruff dry humorless laugh forcing my eyes to leave the soft green lush grass of the quad so that I could look at him. Though his eyes were drawn off to the pavement with a deep crimson red circle on it. I knew even from here without looking closely at it or smelling it that it was blood but from what.

"Aphrodite has been on my case about the same thing till she and one of her kids from her cabins started to spend time together. Even Clarisse's mother has been giving me shit about the whole thing. I tell you there it be something in the water for them to be acting like this."

He shook his head sadly as he shifted his gaze for the concert to me. The whole, while his face becomes this cold impassive mask like he didn't dare show me what he was really Ares, has always been like that he didn't like to seem weak or vulnerable only two people got to see him in such a state. "Amway Uncle I will try for you."

I gave him a gentle smile and fix my lips to speak when an ear-piercing wailing sound that I knew had to be the bell resented in the air. It also made it difficult to focus but I turned my head and did my best not to be bothered by the rather high pitch sound. Droves of a student ran out of the building some of their cars, other to bright black and yellow bus while others started to walk down the street.

But as they came running out of the front door all you could really see is a wave of colors as they rush and pushed passed each other. But even with the amount the chattering going on I could hear Percy talking to someone. "What's your dad doing here?" Whoever it was scoffed angrily as she began to speak. "What did you think you were the only half-blood that got to spend time with their godly parent."

I scanned my eyes over the crowded and just barely made out of the sight of Percy walking with a girl with long brown hair and I knew her identity, the drakon slayer. Her cunning red-brown eyes scanned nervously over the crowded till she saw me and a sneer began to form on her face.

At that moment she looked like the spitting image of Ares, but I did think that it was rude that both their first reactions are to sneer at me. I shook my head sadly as Percy ran up to me a joyful smile on his lips before it slipped away leaving a hateful glare as he shifted his eyes to Ares. His back faced me and I'm sure that both of them were mouthing some not so nice words to each other.

I simply shifted away to see Claire's timidly looking at the ground now if there was one thing that I knew about this girl is that she didn't do timidly. "Hello, Clarisse." She lifted her head gently giving me the same small polite smile her father did just a few moments ago. "Hello uncle"

She spoke in a small voice before turning to look at her father. His eyes said it all that blood stain, the one that he had been looking at before belong to either her or someone one that she had beaten up. I could tell that he was less than pleased with her behavior though I would have thought that a war god would have been happy that his daughter one a fight.

"We will discuss this when we get home, where's your mother." Clarisse shrugged her shoulders gingerly before glaring at Percy. "Don't know said something about not waiting up." Ares nodded before turning his hateful glare from Percy to me. Not uttering a single word to my boy.

"I will see you later uncle." He opens the passenger side door and waited till Clairesse dropped into the front seat before closing the door and making his way to his own seat. With one final fleeting wave, he got in the car and sped off.

Whatever anger or resentment that I was feeling left my whole body as I start at Percy his book bag barely clinging onto his right shoulder as he smiled gently at me. Though I could see the worry in his eyes like something had gone wrong at school. I pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"Come on we can talk in the car on the way to meet your mother and Paul." I tried to keep the jealousy out of my voice and I did my best not to roll my eyes but I didn't want to see Sally with another man let alone a mortal she is a queen and deserves nothing but the best. Not that teacher smuck. I shook my head sadly before making way to the driver side door.

I dropped into the car taking in the scent of leather as Percy threw his bag in the back seat before collapsing in his own seat. As I reached my hand to the ignition I turned the silver key the cold metal forcing goosebumps to form on my hand as I felt the car roar to life below me.

The engines fill the car with a light hum as we began to drive up the buzzy streets of Manhattan. All the while Percy was quite usually he filled the silence by telling me about all the thing he did in school or what he wanted to do today when we got home and then I would tell him that he wouldn't be doing any of that till he did his homework. But none of that took place this time there was obviously something wrong and it started the moment that he laid his eyes on Ares.

"Percy spill it what is going on with you, your not usually this quiet and you know that once we get to the diner you won't be able to tell me, so you might have well said it now before you have it laying on your mind all night." Percy took in a deep breath and from the corner of my eyes, I could see him scanning the landscape like he thought that a monster could jump out at us at any time.

"It's nothing dad just that Ares shouldn't be able to go near any of his kids." He spoke with such conviction and anger that I also felt like I should listen to him. But I didn't get what would make him come to that conclusion. I shifted my head to looked at Percy and his eyes told me that he really didn't like Ares for reasons all his own.

"He hits Clarisses. I know that for a fact, a few years ago in the sea of monster I hear him talking to her and he threatened her forcing her to flinch he shouldn't be allowed to go near her." I shook my head sadly before looking out the busy road. At the mount, a bike messenger caught off a cab driver and the two of them are having quite the augment at the moment.

It also forces a smile to my lips mortals would get angry for the dumbest things but I couldn't enjoy this moment I had to set Percy straight. I shifted my gaze to him. Taking in his full form I could tell by the rigid posture that there is nothing I could say or do that is going to change his mindset though I still had to try.

I let out a heavy sigh as I spoke in a calm patience voice the same kind of voice you would use when comforting a crying child. "Perseus every parent has there own way to discipline a child and Ares is just like any other parent. Just because Sally and I speak to you about the thing you did wrong doesn't mean that all parents believe that everything can be handled by grounding or a stern talking to. Ares employs a more hands-on method sure but that doesn't mean that he doesn't love his daughter or that he beats her for kicks.

Ares was raised the same way, so are Apollo and Artemis, and Athena and they all turn out fine. So Ares spars with his children from time to time when they misbehave that doesn't mean he loves than any less and when you think about it they are stronger because of it.

Plus if you think about it Are has a more physical way of dealing with his children but you have never seen Clairesse going out of her way to pick a fight with say Dionysus, or Hera or her father, or Zeus or any other god she might have come in contact with."

That earned me a sheepish look from Percy as he let out an unsteady laugh, "I didn't think you knew about any of that." I laughed before turning my attention back to the road. The traffic jam had been cleared so it is time to make out way to the diner. All the way you could see that Percy was sneaking glances at me like he was trying to figure something out.

But I didn't bother to interrupt his thoughts he needs time to mull over what I had said and I wasn't going to interrupt thought process any more than I already might have. Off to lunch with the ex and her new guy. I shook my head sadly before I noticed the diner at the end of the corner. Well, it's showtime.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Call It Guidance

Are POV

My blood boil and it took everything that I had not to lose my patience with her, I understand that she hasn't had the best two month of her life.

First with that piece of shit cheated on her and then having to go to school with the kid. It won't be easy but that doesn't mean that she could lose her temper every time that some chump came after her.

If that was the right thing to do then shit she wouldn't have been kicked out of her other schools. I shook my head angrily as the soft sound of Led Zeppelin played on the background. Though for the life of me I couldn't get my mind to focus. At this point the chariot might as well be driving itself.

"Father are you okay?" I looked up from my thought as the worried yet gentle voice of my daughter filled my ears. Just hearing our scared she was forced me to take in a deep breath as I leaned a little further into my chair as we pulled up at a stoplight.

I hadn't noticed how worked up I was getting till I noticed a cab driver and a bike messenger beating the everlasting shit out of each other. I sifted my vision forcing my neck to snap. As I looked down at my hands they are bone white from the force that I was exerting on them.

I relaxed my hands as a dull ache began to rise in my bones, probably not the smartest thing to do. I shook my head clear before looking at my daughter her soft brown eyes widen as she looked up at me. Worry glimmering in them but for what reason I couldn't tell you.

I guess that she thought that I would be upset with her for what she did and there was a part of me that was. But after the morning that she had its not like I could blame her. I spoke in gentle voice so that I could at least try my best to put her at ease.

"I'm fine dear we will take about it when we get home." As the rubber tires glided against the black asphalt I thought back to early this morning.Getting lost in the memory as if it happened just have a few short minute ago.

"Why are you HERE !!" I heard a slamming of a door that force me from my sleep,I rolled over onto my chest. The soft cool sheets rippled under me as I took notice to the time of the clock.

Blinking red lights stared back at me as the digital clock read 7am. Man I didn't need to be up for another half hours, so why the hell was I up.

My thought became jumbled as I rested my head deeper into my pillow doing my best to drift back to sleep with I hear another angry wail along with the sound of a smacking noise.

"Where is your father I will not take this crap from you this morning!!!?" What is she doing here and she better not have laid a hand on Clarisse. Sure I did it but only when something went wrong. Only when she left me no other choice because all the convention method of punishment didn't work.

I rolled groggily out of bed as the darkness of the room enveloped me. I knew that the light switch was someone near my private bathroom but I didn't bother to look for it.

I felt the familiar soft comfort of my grey sweatpants and I figured that i am decent enough to go out and see what this is all about but not before another smack resonsted in the air. The clear sound of bone coming in contact with flesh force rage to fill my heart as I stated to walk out into the hallway.

The blinding golden light force my to shut my eyes as a soft groan lift my lips. But it seemed to echoed off the house walls causing two rushing set of feet to come after me. I knew one of them had to be Clairesse the other had to be my pain in the ass ex.

Soon my eyes adjusted only for me to find two people standing in front of my. The fist being my daughter Clairesse,sleep hung in her brown eyes though they seemed more red today I'm sure due to her anger.

A red blemish grew on her right cheek as her eyes welled with anger and exhaustion I could tell that she her best to keep her temper in check. Which I appreciate, her hitting her mother and possible hurting her was not worth the aggravation that would come down the line. Claire's was still dressed in her pajamas I'm sure that she went to answer the door only to find her vengeful mother on the other side.

She wore my old Metallica sweatshirt and skull and crossbones pajama pants, it forced am smile to form on my face as a small pout started to form on her face. I'm sure that the last thing that she want was to be woken up not only a half hour in advance but also abused on top of that.

I shook my head sadly before turning to see a ajared door a little further down the hallway. "Go back to bed Clare-bear"

She nodded her he before running off leaving me both disoriented, confusion and angry. As I shited my gaze my eyes blinked rapidly a few times before I was finally able to see my ex.

Her soft bouncy brown curls cascaded down her back as she wore a no makeup, not that she needed it she has beauty that could rival my gorgeous Aphrodite. Tough don't tell her that I said that.

A angry gown graced her soft pink lip as I let my eye wonder down her danity figure thought don't let it fool you.I met this woman on a battlefield and she was ripping hearts out like it was no ones business and I mean that literally.

I sighed heavily as I took in her long legs they were the kind of legs that could wrap around you twice. She was the kind of women that should have been made a goddess though even now she is a goddess among men though I would never give her the satisfaction to ever hear me say those words.

"Ares my eyes are up here?" I groaned at her commanding and demanding tone before making eye contact. Her brown eyes were like to little pool of chocolate that had so much depth to them that I got lost at times. I smiled gently at her before leaning my back firmly against the wall.

The walk was cool to the touch and as I wrapped my arms across my chest I knew that I wasn't the only one that had wonder eyes. I smiled smugly before I remember my rage from early.

"Don't lay your hand on her again and I mean that I don't care what she did you dont touch her it's that simply." I snarled angry at her before she spoke to me in a coy voice.

"Don't know what youre talking about. I only came here to see if you could give me a ride my bike isn't working there is something wrong with the engine I have to take a look at later." I sighe but nodded my head.

"Daddy are you doing to get out of the car" The worried voice of my daughter filled my ears as I spoke in a calm voice.Even as I did my best to reassure her I could see her corner that she didn't believe it."Im fine hunny just thinking."

She gulped worriedly like she thought that I was thinking about her punishment though I didn't put much thought into it. I simply slipped out the car as the I looked up at our parking garage. I had a lot of cars in here, Stingrays, Ferraris, Mustang, Chargers but my chariot is by far the most important. It didn't feel right just leaving it here but I locked it up and head into the main lobby.

I watch as the desk man perked up with both fear and excitement as he nodded his head politely but I didn't play him any mind not even when he spoke in a cheerful voice. "Hello Mr.Ares, Lady Classes." I turned back to see that Clarisse was smiling gentilly at him but there is something wrong with a person is this happy this last in the afternoon.

I sighed as I climbed into our private elevate the bright silver metal glowing and reflecting the sight of my angry from. Clairesse climbed in next to me. I'm sure that she is waiting for the shoe to drop but she was going to have to wait a little bit longer mostly because I didn't even know what I was going to do. I watched as the glowing bright blue numbers of the elevator said 300, the penthouse.

I smiled smugly as the doors open at reveal a large black door that I knew would lead to the long hallway that would eventually lead to the living room.

I slide the door open and left it wide open behind me as I made my way into the the room. I looked as the long winding hallway the warm red walls surrounding me as I made my way into the living room.

Once I made it into the living room I want to shock to see that the living room tv was still on for early this morning when I was watching the new to see if there was any knew wars going on that needed my attention. I had to stop doing that it is becoming a bad habit like leaving the lights on. "Sit on the couch"

I watched as Clarisse obediently dropped onto her usual seat on the red chaise lounge simply staring down at her feet as I spoke in a calm voice vioc. "Grounded for a week no leaving the penthouse unless it is for school." She look up shocked and surprised on her face as she flung herself into my arms.A giant grin on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle as I held her a little closer to my chest. "Thanks daddy."

I laughed gently but spoke in a deadly calm voice. "Just take my advice no more fight at school I'm only letting you off easy because today was not the best morning for either of us..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence because the phone started to ring and with such urgency I thought that it was best to answer it. I untangled myself from my daughter hug and smile gently. "I'll be back in a second."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Things Get Awkward

Percy POV

Things were silent as we approach the diner I just couldn't believe what my dad was saying .Sure Clarisse shows the proper respect for the gods but she is a total bitch to anyone else. I doubt Ares parenting style is working all that well. Honestly, I just think father is covering for him. I doubt that is how Clarisse and the other children of Ares see it. I sighed heavily as I couldn't shake this feeling that I was being watched.

It wasn't until I shifted my head ever so slightly that I noticed my father watching me with an intrigued smile like he couldn't figure out whether to laugh at me or yell at me. But by the twinkle in his eye and the twitch that comes as his mouth curved upward, I could tell that he made his decision. "What is it, dad?" He laughed gently before pointing his finger to the window.

I didn't know why till I refocus my gaze and my mind so that it was no longer cluttered with thoughts only to see the sign for the diner though usually, it said the four season. But as the words rearrange in ancient Greek all I saw were the nine muses. Was that the real name of this place. I looked at my father this sly grin on his face as he shook his head slowly. "Shall we get this late lunch over with. "

I knew that my father wasn't looking forward to this I'm sure that the last thing that he wanted is to see was mom cozy with some other this dinner meant a lot to her I hadn't seen her face to face in two month and I knew that this meant the world to her. So I agreed but then she also invited dad and he was less than pleased about that but it's not like mom could pick me up from school and then drive me all the way down to the long island. The last time that we tried to do that we all nearly died.

I shook my head sadly for a moment before grinning back as dad and slowly rising from the car, the cool fall air whipped through my light fading afternoon sun shined its last whips of warmth as it began to lower. I'm sure that Apollo would be glad to be duty-free right about now. I grinned a little of myself as droves of people rushed passed me but I wouldn't change busy city life for anything.

I walked into the diner the bells on the edge of the glasses door ringed causing a sweet melody to drift into the air. As I walked in all the mortal's attention was drawn to me. But as I watched their gazes I noticed that they were looking at dad. I could see the twinkle in my father eyes as he waved a hand dismissively and they all went about their business. It made me think of Ares a few years ago when he did that to a couple of mortal in a dinner. Just thinking about him made my blood red hot with anticipation and anger.

Though I did my best to shove all negative feelings down I haven't seen my mother in 2 months and I was going to enjoy this lunch/dinner if it killed me and it might. You never know what kind of monsters are lurking in a place like this.

I looked around the dinner my dad's warm presence at my back as I looked at the crowded place doing my best to pick my mother out of the busy restaurant. Her warm smile or her soft brown curls but I didn't catch a single glance of her. Could we be here early, I looked around confused as my father poke my back gently prodding me forward.

Though I didn't want to move it was like my body had a mind of its own, only the mind that my body was listening to was my father. I got so distracted so irritated that I wanted to turn back and yell at him.

But then I noticed to anxious people sitting in a corner and the moment that they looked up I knew who they were. My mother's face lit up with joy and her gaze filled with love when she saw me. She shoves Paul out of the both which force a chuckle to leave my father lips.

Paul, on the other hand, didn't think that it was funny as he came crashing in hard on the floor but my mother pays no mind to his pain. She pulled me into the tightest hug that I ever felt. Her warmth engulfing mine as a dazzling smile took over her face.

As she pulled from the embrace I could see a storm of emotion welling instead her and she just couldn't pick one but I saw a single line happy tear from the corner of her eyes. "How have you been son? How is the new school going? I'm so sorry to hear that the first one didn't work out."

I knew that she wasn't really sorry I'm sure that when the school burned down she thought that I would move back with her. I'm sure it broke her heart when I told her that dad found me a new school closer to didn't like that at all but she has had me for the better part of 16 years. I know that it is probably selfish of me for saying this but I honestly just want to live with my dad and learned everything he has to teach me. Living with my mother I'm sorry to say is far from my mind right about now.

I gave her a polite smile a little too frazzled to even get a word out when Paul walked over to us, he gave my father a skeptical look as if to say you're the reason that she has been so upset lately. I wanted to yell at him to tell him that it wasn't my father's fault that Zeus just now suspended the old rules.

I wonder why he did that probably to spend time with Talia or something, I don't really know I couldn't tell you what went on in the ruler of the sky head all I know is that Paul needs to stop looking at him like that. As if he read my thought he shifted his attention to me an excited smile plastered on his face as he speaks in an energetic voice.

Though I could tell that he was doing his best not to look at my father. Something about him maybe unnerved him I really couldn't tell you but I was worried. "Hey, bud how have you been?"

His kind smile warmed my heart as he gestured to the booth at first I didn't know what is rush was till I felt the heated stares and sound of people shifting their weight from one foot to the other as they clear their throats. Right we were in the middle of the walking area and I'm sure that they wanted to get to their tables.

I dropped into the plush soft red leather seat of the booth starting out the window as my father sat beside me. Not once saying a word, I'm sure that the only thing that he was thinking is that I could be spending time on the beach right about now.

I could agree with that sentiment but this demigod has got to eat right not all of us can live off of nectar and Ambrosia. I grinned a little to myself when I noticed that my mom hadn't once looked at dad. She was the one that invited him here and then she doesn't even look at him.

I rolled my eyes as a waiter came running over, she looked it be about my age she kinda remembers me of the daughters of Aphrodite, she has painted the crimson red nail with matching lipstick, her bouncy blond curl was pulled back into a ponytail and her hazel eyes shimmer in the light.

She is gorgeous and she seemed like one of those bubbly airheads she would fit in perfectly with the girl back at camp. Even as she spoke all I could think about were the total airhead cheerleader cliches you see in movies.

"Can I like get you anything." I gave her an uneasy smile before ordering my drink, my dad asked for a water and mom and Paul both asked over a coffee. Which seems weird who drinks coffee with their dinner.

Unless they were pulling an all-nighter so that they could get another chapter of her book done. I still don't know what she is writing about and she refused to tell me but you never know. I think that it might be about me and all my half-blood adventures if you know what I mean.

"So how was your first day at a new school?" My mother energetic voice pulled me out of my thoughts as dad leaned further back into the chair staring downward at his hands. I couldn't figure out why till I noticed he had his phone out and was watching a surfing competition going on in Hawaii.

I grumbled under my breath in Ancient Greek which only force a light-hearted laugh to leave his lips but he never once looked up from his hand and mom and Paul weren't paying him any mind so it's not like they would think that it odd.

But I did my best to look at my mother and cheer up for her sake it's not like I could tell her that my first day involved a lot of startling revelations, running into Ares and on top of that the whole thing with Clarisse and the rumor about us dating.

"Well it was pretty a good few people from camp were there, Chris and Clarisse" I tried to keep my voice from sounding too happy or impressed when I brought up Clarisse but by the way that my mother's eyes lit up told me I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Oh yeah and how did that work out." I shrugged it off like it was no big deal but I knew that wouldn't work so I told her a partial truth. "We have greek history together with a class that her mom teaches actually. Her mom used to live with Arizona but when Ares and Clarisse moved to Long Island she moved up here and got a teaching job. It was just Clarisses luck that her mom works at the same school she goes to. I can understand the shitty feeling."

Paul gave me a sly smirk as my father cleared his throat clearly telling me that he didn't like my language but my mother seemed ecstatic kinda like she didn't care that I just cursed. "Well, I'm glad that you have already made some friends at school. Do you plan on joining the swing team there."

I nodded my head with new found enthusiasm as a wide toothy grin formed on my face."Yeah, Clarisse said she would introduce me to the coach of the swim team tomorrow. I'm excited I hope they have an opening on the team."

Even as I said the words I knew that I was excited for another reasoning that had nothing to do with water everything to do with Clarisse. What is going on with me, one minute I hate the girl the next I couldn't stop thinking about her. I shook my head doing my best to clear out my thought when our drinks came.

Not long after that we order out food and for once my mother directed her gaze to my father, her moony eyes stared made me sick but I did my best to pretend like I didn't see it. Though dad, on the other hand, seemed to be thrilled by the attention. He even put his phone away and looked deep into her eyes.

The two of them looked like they were in the middle of a trance, kinda like when Rachel did her oracle stuff. But I wasn't the only one that noticed it Paul glared angrily as he spoke in a calm reassuring voice. "dear is alright?" With that soft and calming tone, my mother snaps out of it but her eyes never left dad.

A coy grin formed on her face like a dark twinkle formed in her eyes I didn't like where this conversion was about to go and I didn't even know what was going on at the moment. "So how the wife and kids." Dad laughed gently before looking at me with love and pride in his eyes, "As you can see Percy is fine as for my wife she busy overseas with work you know how it is. How had you been doing Sally you are radiant as ever." I gagged as I realize that this was my parent's idea of lowkey mom blushed but that coy grin never left her face, gods I wanted to puke."I'm doing great thanks for asking how of those pesky siblings of yours been doing."

He laughed gently "My sisters are good and you know my little brother always trying to one-up the rest of us." He grinned as thunder boom and lightly roll over the sky which only forces a gently laugh to leave my mother lips as a smug smile formed on my father like making her laugh was the best gift he could ever receive.

It gave me hope for a moment that they would get back together. But I knew that wouldn't happen, dad is married and mom is on her way to getting married. I don't know why but I didn't like the idea of them with other people and I could tell that Paul like the idea even less as he sulked in his seat and mom and dad talked like there was no one else there. Both their eyes sparkling with joy and excitement.

Once dinner was over we started a drive back to the house, dad hummed along with the radio, some old 80's rock song but he looked euphoric at the moment. Hades it even looked like he was floating out of his seat. Thought it began to pour down rain but it is as if the rain new that dad and I were in the car.

The water wrapped around the car like there was some invisible barrier protecting the car and us. Even the road that we drove on stained dry till we got past a certain point then the road grew dark as it became slick with rain. Thunder boomed overhead as dad's phone started to ring.

The earing piercing sound forces me to shiver as calm waving and the sound of boat horns went off in the background. "Dad you need to get a new ringer." He laughed lightly but I was 100% series there is no way that I could stand the sound of that tone playing for the rest of the year. He lifted his phone gently to his ear as one hand gripped the steering wheel firmly. "Hello"

A frown being to form on my father's face with each passing moment of silence. I thought that something might be wrong but then he perked right back up again. "Sure be there in a few." He hung up the phone and pulled into the large paved driveway. Even from here I could see the grave waves of long island coming rushing upon the shore from behind the house.

"Head in the house I have to get speak with Hermes though I shouldn't be long it has something to do with his son though I don't know which one."

I nodded my head before running into the house. I lifted my keys up trying to find the right one though I wasn't in a hurry even though I stood in a torrential downpour not a single raindrop could dampen my close. Within a minute a grabbed the keys shoving it roughly into the golden lock as I twisted.

Within a second the door was thrown wind open due of the strong gust of wind. I jumped into the house as quickly as I could before slamming the door shut the last thing I wanted was for the water to get in the house. I might be waterproof but the house wasn't.

I walked gently through the house my shoes clopping against the hardwood floors as I made my way into the living room. My dad dark navy blue recliner stared back at me inviting me to sit in his chair but I'm not dumb.

I sat in his throne and that was bad enough there is no way that I'm sitting in his favorite chair. Instead collapsed on the soft leather couch simply staring out of the sea rage with the massive storm as a thought popped into my head, I should call Clarisse, though I didn't know why such a thought occurred to me but what could be the harm right?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Are You Home Alone?

Clairesse POV

I sat there on the couch honesty confused the last thing that I thought my father would say is one week being grounded. I mean really I thought that he would be furious with me for causing a fight like that.

But I guess that between this morning and running into Poseidon he realized that it wasn't a good time to be yelling and arguing. Though I feel like that isn't the only reason that he decided to go easy on me.

"No why the hell do I give a shit that you want to talk?" My father's bellowing and rage-filled voice entered the air as he cursed in ancient Greek though I knew that his language wouldn't be appreciated by grandmother if she were here and from time to time she did drop in.

It's the weirdest thing I don't think that Hera would be all about family. Sure she was the goddess of family but her husband is a lying cheating sack of shit and I know first hand that there is nothing worse than getting cheated on.

So I just assumed that since she hated all of her stepchildren the same had to be said about her children with Zeus. Kinda like she blames them for the reason that their father was a cheating douche.

But I couldn't have been more wrong she seemed to adore the children she had with Zeus. The others not so much so as far as I know, she is a doting mother, she stops by at least twice a week. Though I haven't seen her since this afternoon at school.

"Like I give a shit about him he is lucky that I haven't killed him, the gutless little piece of shit." My father bellows echoed through the penthouse as the sound of growling started to erupt into the air.

I wonder what he's talking about, every bone in my body told me that it was something no good but then an image shimmer. At first, it was nothing more when a circular pool of mist. But as it became more clear an image took shape.

I recognized the deep rich black hair with golden threads woven into a long cascading braid going down the right shoulder of a slender woman. Though her eyes were old and ancient and she radiated power even for this image I knew that she was a force to be reckoned with.

I wonder if grandmother appeared because she knew that I talking about her. Nonetheless there she stood in an iris message of course. Her brown eyes lit up with a bit of mischief kind of like the Stoll brothers every time that they were planning a prank.

A flowing brown grown that had images of families eating dinner or playing board games together shimmered in her dress as her soft and inviting voice filled the air. Though I knew that at a drop of a hat she could become a vicious and cold woman.

Though I'm sure Uncle Hercules knew that to be a fact. The poor guy she never did make it easy on him now did she. "Hello dear I was calling your father do you know where he is." I nodded my head as I did my best to give her a polite smile as I focus my thoughts.

Things have been getting so weird lately, first the thing with Percy showing up out of nowhere, now the father is bellowing in rage at someone I don't know who. But by the number of threats that he is spewing I doubt that it I anyone that he likes.

My head shifted over my shoulder, my hair falling against my face as I raised my voice so that I could be heard over the yelling. "Father grandmother Hera is here!"

I did my best to yell without him thinking that I was ordering him around because usually when that happens the two of us were arguing for hours with no resolution in sight.

I didn't hear him move through just the arguing that seemed to quiet down as the obscenity stated to get lower so that grandmother couldn't hear.

"Dear do you know who he is talking to?" I shifted back to see Grandmother prodding gaze staring me up and down like she was trying to figure out if I was going to lie to her or not. It's is a little insulting but I thought it best to keep that thought to myself.

"No, we were talking when the phone rang and he left it to go get it though I am amused that it is my mother since they are arguing again."

I knew that my tone sounded bored as I threw my feet up on the glass coffee table. Doing my best not to shatter the glass as I looked at my muddy combat boots.

"Interesting and dear don't put your feet on the furniture you and your father both have that bad habit."

I looked up a face of utter shock formed on my face as I looked at her confused she wasn't really trying to tell me how to act in my own home. I wanted to snarl in outrage or curse her a ten different ways to Sunday. But she is a goddess and that deserves a certain amount of respect.

It's like my father always says gods are not forgiving when it comes to disrespects and if you think that I'm saving your ass after you do something stupid then you are dead wrong. I looked up from my thoughts as the sound of my dad combat boots slapping against the marble floor. "Mother what can I do for you."

His voice sounded exhausted like the last thing that he wanted to do was talk to his mother which I could get. She could be a godly handful sometimes, like when I first moved into the penthouse.

Hera yelled that there was no way I would live in such a drab place that my father uses as a love shack. Her words, not mine they argued for hours before I finally got to unpack my room. Though at the time it was a welcome distraction from my cheating no good Ex that had the nerve to dump me because I caught him cheating what a sack of shit.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder as I look up I could see my father eyes smoking like he was losing control of his anger. Which happens a lot you wouldn't believe how many shades he ruined over the summer.

"Did Hermes send you?" His accusatory voice began to turn into a snarl as he began to tremble with rage lifting his hand off of my shoulder.

I could see him shoving his hand in his pockets like he was trying to hide his burning rage that he was feeling but he ain't going to fool me. I knew he is ready to kill the first thing that pissed him off.

None the less I pretend like I didn't see his shaking form and looked back to grandmother before looking out the window. Storm clouds seemed to be rolling in as the sky darkened to a stormy gray soon though it would be pitch black.

I could see out of the corner of the widow thick black clouds rolling in. As thunder started to boom against the sky as if getting the soundtrack ready for the lightning that was about to lit up the sky wonderful shades of blue and purple.

"Is that who you were talking to just now?" I didn't look up but I could hear Heras quizzically voice and I knew that her eyebrows had to be raised in silent questions. Though I'm sure that her brown eyes darkened just a bit when she thought of one of Zeus illegal kids.

That's how she put it anyway because those kids broke all the laws of marriage or something. I don't really listen when she talked about that crap.

"Yes, he was bothering me with some nonsense meeting he wanted me to go to." At that, I lookup my father hadn't talked to Hermes since he tried to kill Chris. Just thinking about it now forced me to relive the memory no matter how much I didn't want to.

 _I watched...well I guess that I can't say that I watched in horror because I'm pretty ecstatic right about now. I watched with fascination as my father charged out of the woods. Streaming billowing off of his bodies as the tree themselves started to bend to his will._

 _He might not be the Demeter but the trees new better than to piss off the god of war any more then he already is. Something in the back of my skull kind of like a buzzing told me to go after him to stop him._

 _But I stay there content in the lull of that old war song humming it to myself as I sat in a trance-like a state. I don't know why but after getting my heart ripped out I felt content I didn't even feel like moving._

 _Maybe that song was hexed but at the moment I didn't care I felt his warmth. Even as frantic screaming filled the air I sat there mute not moving not saying a word._

 _It wasn't till people started to run into the wood for protection did my sense of clam start to diss as a frazzled girl with golden blond hair came racing towards me. Annabeth!_

 _Gods I hate her there is nothing suckier then a daughter of Athena one its weird you are children of thought, so basically you don't you are going to be a virgin goddess then be a virgin goddess that means no kids what so ever. But her stormy gray eyes searcher my face but her annoying voice began to fall on deaf ears._

 _Soon though the smog cleared from my mind and that heartbreaking ache came back. My legs ache for the running and I felt my face heat up. "Clarisse, what's is going on? Why Is Ares rampaging ?"_

 _I looked up from my thoughts thinking what the hell is she talking father has no reason to be ramping around the forest. But then I thought about what just happened about 20 minutes ago and a sly grin formed on my face._

 _I know that I should not be thrilled about my father was going on a rampage because some guy broke my heart. Here I thought that my dad didn't care what was going on in my life unless it involved fighting and winning_ battle _. I rose to my feet my legs a little shaky but to I wanted to see this for myself. "I don't know what you're talking about"_

 _Then I ran my arms pumping and my skin drenched in sweat and long forgotten tears as I looked around the camp the once bright green grass burned to a crisp as the Daughter of Demeter did their best to try and bring life back to the grass._

 _Of to the side, I noticed the Apollo cabin feeling to the forest looks of panic and fear plastered on their face as a large boom resonated in the air. It sounded like cannon fire or maybe the firing of an old school one thing is clear it was coming for the Hermes cabin._

 _I stopped dead in my tracks as I noticed black smoke billowing in the air, as petrified campers ran from their cabins. Dad what are you doing. A sly grin formed on my face as I ran at my top speed._

 _My body aches and begged for me to spot running but I kept going till I was sitting in front of one of the most confusing scenes of my life._

 _My father stood there a spear in one hand and a bronze shield in the other. His crimson blood-drenched greek armor came to life as Hermes god of speed and a whole bunch of other shit._

 _I watched as his salt and pepper hair was drenched in sweat. A cadus with a red and green snake wrapped around it as they hissed widely at dad._

 _As I looked at Hermes I could see Ichor seeping through his pain as a large nasty gash stared back at me. At the tip of my father's spear stood glowing ichor hit the ground causing a little sizzle as Hermes wild brown eyes searched me._

 _They seemed to be shining in rage as he did he best to speak in a calm voice. "Clarisse would you please tell your father that this is just some misunderstanding."_

 _I wish that I could tell them that..that the man that I was in love with didn't betray my trust and with someone that was below him no less._

 _I wanted to scream and maim and murder but I knew that would get me nowhere but it might make me feel better. I stood firmly at my father's back letting my eyes scan the field as I noticed a limp body behind Hermes. Stand there unconscious and dead to the world was Chris._

 _I thought for a moment that he might actually be dead but as I looked at him I noticed his body shaking in agony. His once handsomes feature was twisted in pain as his eyebrow twitch and sweat dripped down his face along with crimson blood that had been flowing out of a gash on his forehead._

 _It looked like he was hit with the butt of a sword hilt. He looked like he was about to die as a moment way too much blood was flowing from his face as his skin began to pale no longer the sweet mocha color than I remember._

 _"I wish I could say that this is a misunderstanding but it's not. Though I didn't ask my father for Chris's death I can't say that I would be sad to see him go." My cold harsh voice even surprised me when thunder boom over the head and a bright lightning strikes, hitting the ground._

 _In its place stood a man with cropped blond hair and a clean-shaven face as his cold blue eyes looked over father and then Hermes._

Lighting cracked ain't the sky shaking me out of my memory I hadn't realized how far I sunk into the couch had gotten till I was picking myself up off the couch. As I looked up there was Zeus standing their rage written clearly on his face as the image of grandmother began to shake violently.

Father, on the other hand, didn't seem phased as he pulled his knife out and began to pick his fingers. The collapse of the couch next to me throwing his feet up onto the table before gently probing me with his right elbow hitting me light in the ribs.

I looked up from my thought to see his soft red eyes staring at me. I could see worry shining in his eyes as he spoke in a gentle voice. "Are you okay you zoned out?"

I nodded my head before looking at Zeus, his shocking blue star looked me up and down as he glares firmly at dad. Though his red eyes told me that he didn't give a damn what was happening he was more focus on his nails.

I watched the gleaming silver blade reflect the overhead lamps in the living room as thunder cracked against the window as rain poured down on the city.

I had the perfect view of the rest of the long island from here. Buckets on buckets of rain fell from the sky making it a little difficult to see what's going on.

"Clarisse?" I looked up and fiend innocence just looking at him made me sick, I couldn't abide a cheater even before I felt the feeling of being betrayed myself.

"Yes, grandfather?" I watched his eyes lit up at my polite tone but what was I supposed to be rude to the lord of the skies I'm not an idiot. Dad has told me plenty of stories of time when he did something that grandfather didn't approve of.

Let me tell you he didn't get off with a light grounding like people nowadays do. It kind of makes me sick people get off so easy and then when something bad happened to them they blame everyone but themselves. "Would you be a dear and leave the room so that I could speak to your father."

I nodded my head the last thing that I wanted to deal with is him so I slowly began to rise from the couch but not before dad wrap a steady hand on my waist and pulled me back down onto the couch.

When I turned to look at him this defiant light lit up his eyes as he spoke in a cold voice. "Whatever you got to tell me she will hear from me anyway might as well saved me some time."

Zeus didn't look too happy to hear that, his eyes grow cold as he shook his head, "You get your stubbornness from your mother." He shook his head sadly as a small smile quickly rose to his face before disappearing.

This feral gleam filled his eyes as he spoke in a cold commanding voice. "This animosity between you and your brother will end right now, go to this meeting it is ordered from me.

There is no way that the three of you can all have kids in the same school and have this anger between the three of them go now. Poseidon and Hermes are waiting for you."

Dad snarled heavily before rising from the couch. Within a second his knife dispersed in a red flash as a credit card appeared on the table. "Clarisse orders us dinner I should be back soon hopefully."

He spoke gruffly as he kissed my temple gently and dissipated in a flash with grandfather leaving me alone in the nothing but the sound of the rain beating against the skylight to keep me company.

I looked up at the skylight just daydreaming as my body slipped back into the clam lull as I drifted back into my memory no matter how much I want to protest it didn't seem like my memory was given me the choice.

 _Zeus glowing blue eyes stared at me first boiling with rage as his body grew rigid as he shifted to look at Hermes then dad. He moved a little closer to dad his body twitching with dangerous energy._

 _As he spoke authority dripped with each word that he spoke and I knew that at this moment there was a reason that he became the god-king without anyone trying to stop him._

 _"I disbanded the ancient rules just moments ago and now here you are abusing the privilege so what?! You can kill a boy and for what a childish argument between lovers."_

 _He acted like he knew what he is talking about, it's not like he could understand what it meant to betray the trust of someone he does the shit all the time so he would side with Chris._

 _I did my best to keep my temper in check but I couldn't control myself a few innocent words left my lips that I knew I was going to regret them."Leave it to a rapist and cheater to think nothing of another cheaters infidelity." I thought that I spoke in a low venous whisper. But my voice boomed across the clearing in front of the Hermes cabin._

 _Forcing Zeus's cold glared to fall on me. His muscles twitch with anticipation and I knew that he is about to strike me dead but a woman appeared in front of me. I knew her I seen her plenty of time at the winter and summer solstice I knew her well._

 _Hera stood before me a blade drawn the blade glimmering in bright bold colors just like a peacock as her cold brown stare met his. "This fight will cease and you won't dare lay a hand on her. She is right this isn't a small matter and you have no right to preside over this take your boy to be healed, Ares and Clarisse come with me."_

 _Her voice was final and gave no room for arguments so I simply followed her, father grumble under his breath about not being finished but one looks form grandmother silenced him. I don't think that I have ever seen my father so obedient in the 10 years that I have known him._

 _Though I have also never known him to be the kind of father that would be angered by such a thing. So I silently walked feeling more confused than when I found Chris with that girl. I hadn't even noticed where we were walking until I noted the Ares cabin._

 _I could see Mark and Sherman splicing the barbed wire on the roof when they stare in amazement at dad. Which I could get it's not like I had seen him in his full armor either. Dad ran a hand sheepishly through his hair as he spoke in a cool voice._

 _"Mark, Sherman the both of you should head into the amphitheater I'm sure that Chiron will be making an announcement soon."_

 _Dad's voice is usually gruff and angry tone which I could get after the mess that we have caused I wouldn't want to make any more problems either._

 _Mark and Sherman both nodded their heads numbly before hopping down from the roof. Both of them staring up at dad in shock which forces a light chuckle to leave his lips._

 _"Go now" They both nodded their head before running off looking at me for answers but I didn't know much more than they did. Still, Hera led the way into the cabins no one else was in there the rest were either training or left for the fall semester of school._

 _I took in the sight of the bunks, my leather jacket draped lazily over the bedpost as an amo cage laid next to it. I could see guns and swords. We were trying out celestial bronze bullets. Though it didn't feel right fighting with a gun, I like fighting with my hands or my spear._

 _"Just as violent at your old room Ares, sit the both of you" Hera's commanding tone force shivers down my spine as I collapsed on my bed while father leaned firmly next to me. Not saying a word simply looking down at his in combat boots as he did his best not to sink under his mother stare._

 _I don't think that I have seen_ father _so timid before. "Ares your father revoked those rules so that you all could spend time with the half-bloods. Not so that you could kill Chris._

 _What he did makes me sick and breaks my heart for you Clairesse but for the both of you to bring the wrath of Ares down not only on that boy but the camp..." She let out a heavy sigh that sound like a laugh._

 _When I looked up there was an amused smile on her face as she let out a light chuckle "Its might have been entertaining but your father and brother don't find it so. Anyway, Chiron is going to make an announcement that will change your way of seeing the gods my dear granddaughter..."_ She went to speak but all I could hear it was the beeping of a phone.

My eyes blinked rapidly as I noticed I had been frozen in place just staring up at the skylight. The rain poured down on top of me coming down like a black curtain I couldn't even see the sky at this point. But the sight at least brought me back to the present man how long had I been sitting here like this.

All the clutter in my mind seemed to clear leaving this odd confusion as I began to unfold my legs from the couch. My joints locked and popped as a slight pain formed in my bones man how long had I been sitting here frozen. By the ache of my joint, it had to be hours if not longer. I looked around the room for a moment half expecting dad to be looming over me but I didn't see him.

Even as I walked into the kitchen my boot hitting the cool white marble floor I didn't seem him. Usually, he would be leaning against the counter drinking a cool beer or some nectar but not today. There was no one in the kitchen but me and the bright cherry red phone that seemed to be running off of the hook. The number was unknown but I slid my arm against the granite countertops gripping tightly to the phone as I hit the bright green answer button.

As I hopped up on the counter lifting the phone lazily to my ear as I dangled my feet back and forth without a care in the world. "Hello?" I knew the voice and I wanted to snarl in reason what the hell is he calling me for. Better question was did Jackson even get my phone number from.

I looked up to the ceiling as if to ask the gods why they are doing this to me but Percy's voice filled my mind as he spoke again this time a little more impatient. "Clarisse is that you or is that Ares?" I groaned a little bit as I watched my feet with new enthusiasm the last thing that I wanted was to deal with this punk again.

"Yeah, it's me were you looking for my dad if so he's not home?" I jumped off the counter top as I landed gracefully on the ground just as a grumble erupted from my empty stomach with outage. As if to say you still haven't fed me since lunch at school what wrong with you?

I walked calmly over to the double door fridge simply looking at the door that was clutter with different take-out bold letters stared back at me as image of Chinese food and pizza stared back at me. Dad doesn't cook and neither do I not that I mind I enjoy getting take out. I grabbed the first menu that I saw Pizza.

I could kill for some deep dish pepperoni pizza. "No I'm looking for you, what are you doing?" What the hell kind of question is that why is he bugging me with this bullshit. "About to order pizza. Why?" I walked in the living room collapsing on the couch this time stretching my feet out as I laid my head down on the soft cushion. Tucking my arm firmly behind my head as I looked up towards the sky. "I wanted to come over I could use some help but my homework do you mind?"

I could just tell that he was lying sure his voice sounded innocent enough but so did mine when I picked a fight with stupid Sherman and then lied to dad. There is no way that this lazy bastard wants to do homework.

"No we both know that you don't want to do homework what do you really want." I looked out the window as I stare blankly at the landscape knowing that off in the distance was the I order Olympia pizza but the last time they put way too much garlic, plus if I order from Olympia pizza I'm sure that they are going to charge me an arm and a leg for ordering out of their service area.

"Fine, I'm bored come on you're the only other person that I know in Long Island." I groan I never should have told him that I live on long island at lunch. I know that I was distracted with issue with my ex but still what the hell possessed me to tell him my address. "No"

I shut the phone call off before ordering my pizza before pushing today's events far from my mind. I shifted my head ever so slightly so that I could look at the tv screen before flipping it on. Soon the air was filled with blood-curdling screams from a horror movie. One of my favorites really, at the moment the zombie was ripping apart some dumb 's when I thought occurred to me, I have fought countless monster but I never fought a zombie it's kind of unfair.

As I watched the zombie horde swarming the poor suburban community I heard a ring at the door. Finally, the pizza was taking forever in hades to get here. I rush to the door and as I flung the door open I felt a sneer formed on my face. Standing there with my pizza box in hand a sly grin on his face stood Percy. Gods help me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Family Reunions Suck

Ares Pov

Do you think that I enjoy staring at his rat face, there is nothing more than I wanted but to slide my celestial bronze across his weasel throat. Just watching as his golden ichor soaked my blade as I listened to the sloshing sound of his ichor dropped to the floor leaving nothing but a golden puddle as he begged for my nonexistent mercy.

It is like I could taste his death, it is on the very tip of my tongue and the only thing that I could envision is killing the little shit. What is the point of being the oldest if the little shit doesn't do what a say? I felt my eyes narrow as rage turned my gaze a slight red as I watched Hermes pacing back and forth.

I could tell that his nerves were frayed but he was too scared to say anything, though I have that effect when little walking get caught in my sights. I took in a deep breath doing my best to calm myself and failing. But the beating sound of the rain helped put me at ease as I leaned firmly against a hard cold concrete wall.

Just taking in the sight of the dusty empty warehouse that I am being forced to sit in. I don't give a damn what father thought, Zeus does not rule my life if I wanted to hate one of his bastards then that is my choice.

I still can't believe that he is even getting involved it's not like it was his little girl that got hurt or his sack of shit son that was getting beaten. I looked up from my thoughts getting lost for a minute before I realize that he was just doing this for Hermes benefit. Which only force bile and rage to fill my throat as I thought back to the amount of pain in Clarisse's heart.

The pain and hatred that seemed etched into her face as her deep brown eyes pleaded for relief from her heartbreaking sorrow. How could he think that Hermes and his brat is more important than his own granddaughter?

I wanted to yell to scream to rip someone apart or rampage all over America but that wouldn't help anyone. Though I doubt that killing that little shit Chris is going to help either. If anything I'm sure that I would get lecture about how you don't kill family thought I think that is total bullshit.

"What are you thinking about?" The terrified and relatively high pitched voice of my annoying little brother cracked against my nerves. Like the sound of the nail against the chalkboard, it forced me to cringe as my skin began to stand on end. I just wanted a quiet night with my daughter but now I had to deal with this.

I inhaled deeply through my nose as I looked up letting my chest expand a little further till I met Hermes' face. First, a surge of rage filled my heart but slowly it subside as I took in his salt and pepper hair. Damp against his head as small trickles of rain came down his eyes scanned me frantically as fear started to fill them.

"Your thinking about killing me aren't you? I knew that I should have waited till Poseidon came." His voice became more frantic and all I wanted to do was shake him and bash in his head. The more that he talked the harder it is for me to curb my violent impulses. "Save it you little troll I'm not going to kill you or hit you. I would never hear the end of it."

I didn't even bother to look up as his frantic pacing came to a halt, all that remained was the sound of the beating rain as thunder began to strike the sky. I'm sure that is Zeus saying play nice but I'm not the one that should have to play nice. I didn't even want to be here he should have left me be.

I looked up from looking aimlessly around the warehouse that seemed way to baren to be a storage area to see Hermes staring at me. His eyes glowed with a sort of panic that reminded me of a cornered rat or dear. Too afraid to die but too shocked to run let alone defend itself. I sighed heavily fixing my lips to speak but this eerie sound filled the air.

It reminds me of the sound a door makes when the hinges get rusty, when I looked up there was Poseidon walking into the room. Not a single ounce of water dampened his hair or his clothes. His usually laid back demeanor was tense and stiff, and his joy-filled see green eyes harden as he stared at me and then Hermes who looks like he's about to shit his pants.

As he shifted back to me an angry frown formed on his face as he spoke in a hushed tone, "What are you doing to your brother?" I rolled my eyes at his accusatory tone like he had the right to tell me anything. He was one to talk last time I checked, him, Zeus and Hades hate each other. He had no right to look at me like that, to imply something when he didn't even know what's going on.

"Not a damn thing now get on with this Hermes I got a kid sitting home alone and hungry." My voice boomed against the empty warehouse. The walls began to vibrate slightly from the force of my voice as Hermes stood there silently for a minute. Like he was weighing his options on whether to run or not.

After a minute his blue eyes became clear as he took in a heavy breath like he was getting himself mentally prepared. Is there something that I'm missing or are we not here to talk about Chris. Last time that I checked the didn't need to make himself mentally prepared for that. "With Luke gone one of my last children that I take pride in is Chris and I would like it if we could bury the hatchet."

I scoffed before turning my cold and hate-filled glare to Poseidon whose eyebrow raised slightly like he didn't know what is going on. You have to be kidding me why is he here if he doesn't know what is going on.

"I give you the cliff notes, his son cheated on my daughter, destroyed her and broke her heart. So I went to kill the dumb little shit and just as I was about to strike the final blow Hermes got in the way. So I started to fight Hermes and that is when Lord Zeus thought it best to intervene.

I haven't seen that little shit or Hermes since haven't spoken to them and don't want. Uncle, I don't know why you are here but it is a waste of both of our times. If you think that I'm going to bury the hatchet then you are dumber than I thought." I let my eyes narrow as I took in an even breath before turning to look at Hermes for a minute.

His blue eyes were searching our uncle face as I took the time to do the same and I could see his deep black brows further with confusion. I'm sure that he was thinking the same thing that I was. What the hell is he doing here? Hell, I think that all three of us were thinking that at least I did till Hermes spoke.

"Chris told me that might be something going on with Clarisse and Percy I just want to make sure that your son and Clarisse aren't planning anything that might get my son hurt or in trouble in any way."

I snorted like my daughter would ever go for a loser like that. I shook my head sadly as I snarled in our rage. "Go fuck yourself if you want to make sure that your son is safe then move him to a new school. I heard you out and that is all I'm obligated to do, oh and if you are wondering too why I even accepted this meeting talk to father!"

I glared one last time at my shit stain of a brother before teleporting out of here. I just wanted to get some food and sleep. I shook my head sadly as I reappeared in front of my door.

Even from here I could hear the sound of the tv blaring from the living room. That girl is going to go deaf. I shook my head sadly as I turned the golden nob. It was unlocked but why? She should have locked it.

I rushed into the house slamming the door shut when I heard laughing and something else. A sound that I was all too familiar with, I rushed into the kitchen and I felt my whole body freeze with shock.

After a moment it heated up with rage as I scream in rage. "Jackson you little shit get off of her." I hear a surprised squeal leave my daughter lips as she distanced herself from Jackson. What in Hades am I even seeing?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 You Did What

Percy POV

His blazing red eyes returned to their burning pits of explosive flames. The rage all but payable as he slowly stalked over to me. My hands still tangled in the soft brown locks of Clarisse.

As her legs slowly began to untangle from my waist. As i chanced a glance at Clarisse I thought that I would see her face contorted into fear. But a light pink blush freckled her cheeks as she tipped her head down in shame.

Confusion filled my head and doubt filled my heart. Maybe i got Ares all wrong and he is a rage blinded fool. "Clarisse I was gone for a few hours what the hell." I snapped my head up tp look at Ares.

His eyes supply subsided returning to a deep crimson set of orbs rather then flames. As he spoke through a clenched jaw i could tell that it was taking all he had tp restrain himself.

His body shook with silent rage as he turned his cold menacing stare. "I'm sure that your father does know that you are here." I gulped as thick globs of spit narrowly made it down my throat. I didn't think about my dad he told me not to leave the house.

Plus taking blackjack out in this weather wasn't the smartest idea. Ares let out a heavy sigh as he turned his harsh unforgiving gaze from me to Clarisse. His eyes burning with a new emotion disappointment. "Go to your room we will speak of this tomorrow"

His cold voice force shame in my own heart as the two us began to tangle like human twister. Soon the only thing that stood between Ares and me was the kitchen island that i had once been making out with Clariese on. "Lets go you little shit."

This coldness settled into his voice as he turned his rigid back on me. His shoulders didn't shake with rage and as he walked away it look like he all but forgot his rage. Though i'm sure that a moments notice he will snap.

I just hope that moment doesn't happen with me around of Clairese for that matter. I still can't believe that i did this. I thought that i would never get over her. Get over Annabeth. But just a few fleeting moments with her and i all but forgot about the blond hair heartbreaker.

Could this be Aphrodite way of saying sorry for making you fall in love with the wrong girl. Ha yeah right she would never apologize for ruining my life. My luck Ares is going to kill me. "Get in the car let's go."

I looked up from my thought to see Ares waiting on his side of the car. Raining beating against the hood of his impala. The black metal still giving off a faint red glow as the rain didn't dare touch Ares.

How how the hell did i get down here. Was i really that lost in thought or was that Ares doing snapping his fingers and us appearing here. But if so why not teleport me back to the house and call it done and over with.

But i pushed my thoughts aside and dropped into rahe care. The smell of the leather seat filled my nose as Ares got into the car. Slamming the door with a heavy thud as the engine began to roar to life. I simply looked out the window the last thing that i wanted was to piss Ares off more.

But soon the silence turned tense and heavy as the pitter patter of the rain started to hit heavier against the room ad the large beach hour came into few.

But what really shock me more than anything we that my father was standing on the porch. Pacing back and forth frantically as Hermes stood in the back not saying a word. Simply soaking in the rain with this air of smugness around him.

Dad on the other hand snapped his head up at the sound of the sand and gravel crunching under the tires. His sea green eyes darkened as he noticed me in the front seat. Worry and fear drained from his gaze just leaving rage.

I could hear Ares smirking in triumph until he saw Hermes then his face fell. Filling with rage in almost a instance. But he stayed quit pulling the car into park as i was forced to slowly rise from the car. As i shock black lightning cracked against the sky like a purple whip and thunder boomed in the background.

The storm was still raging which meant that Zeus is still in a bad mood. What could be going on for once though i know that it doesn't have anything to do with me which is a good thing.

At least that is what i thought til i walked closer to my father and ye snarled with a mix of rage and worry filling his voice. "Where were?" At this Ares scoffed angrily and spoke in a cold menacing voice. "Trying to have sex with my daughter in my kitchen."

His voice and behavior kinda came off nonchalant like it should be a know fact. As if that is the most natural thing to say. But not for my dad his eyes widen with shock as his sea green gaze seem to be ripping holes in my body. "Go to your room we will discuss this in a moment."

I wasn't inches from the door when Ares spoke one last time before driving off into his car. "If i see you in my house again i'll kill you" With that last emotional less threat he got into his car and burst into a flash of red light till there was nothing left. I just barely had time to cover my eyes when i found myself being dragged into my dads house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 It Happened So Fast

Clairesse POV

I casually strolled into the kitten with Percy following at my heels, those stupid green eyes staring at me with new curiosity a his eyes searched my back.

I could feel the hairs on my arms sticking up slightly as I made it into the kitchen. The smooth mahogany countertop stared back at me as the sun light shined against the counter.

The smell pepperoni pizza wafted into my nose as I jumped up onto the kitchen island simply watching as Percy struggled to find me in the house.

"Where are you don't forget I have your pizza" His carefree voice echoed off of the empty penthouse walls.

"The kitchen follow the sound of my voice, what are you even doing here." I listened to the sound his foots echoing off the wall as he spoke in a more guarded voice.

"What I couldn't come to see a fellow demigod" I watched as his form slowly made his way over to me. His sea green eyes lit up with interest as a steaming hot white and red box steam in his hands.

His body at ease like he didn't find me threatening any more. There was a part of me that hated that fact but there is another part of me that thinks this is great.

One of the things that drew me to chris is that he wasn't scared or threatened by me. He didn't care that my father is the god of war and could snap his neck with a simple twist of his wrist. I thought that I wouldn't find another person that would look at me the same way that he did.

But as I looked at Percy his sea green eyes stared at me face unwavering as this cute little half smile formed on his face as he moved closer to me.

Each step force my heart to thump a little faster and louder betraying my silent thoughts. By the time that he was standing in front of me he place the box next to me.

Leaving the box forgotten to my right as his place a hand on either side of me leaning a little bit closer to me.

This cunning grin started to from on his face as he leaned in a little bit closer. Our head tipped together as our lips brushed against each other as he spoke in a cool voice.

Nothing on his face told me if he was nervous or not he had that loving light shining in his eyes as that carefree tone.

"Fine I couldn't stop thinking about you, all day I thought about those rumors at school. I kept thinking about what you told me wit chris. All I could think that what kind of idiot would end it like that with such a amazing girl."

He spoke in a cocky yet sweet voice as his eyes sparkled with this enthusiasm as he pulled away playing it off like he wasn't just coming onto me. I shook it off this warmth started in my stomach and spread out to every inch of my body.

I watched as he walked casually to the fridge I watched as he peeled open the large double door fridge till he found a bottle of soda and place it on the table before grabbing some cups to put on the counter top.

His eyes scanning me lazily like he couldn't stop looking at me as this sly grin started to form on his face as he slowly made his way back to me. His cool tone casually yet I could tell that he was trying to sweet talk me.

"So what now are you going to enjoy the pizza and kick me out. Or we could have fun one broken hearted demigod to the other. But I had to admit after seeing you in school all my broken hearted sorrows for Annabeth drifted away."

My heart sped up as my chest as the heat of his words rushed over me like a wave. His face cool and cocky as all the water in my body pooled between my legs. This burning need overcame me as I flipped my hair back over my shoulder. My own flirtatious smile formed on my face as I leaned in close.

A felt this daring energy filling me as I whisper sweet nothing in his ear. As a moment longer a boldness over came percy as he walked right jn front of me. Slipping his right hand in between my legs as a low throaty moan left my lips as his hand rubbed me over my pants.

Soon his left hand found its way placed firmly on my right leg. With a bit of force both of my legs spread wide. I tipped my head back as my hair swept across my back as another groan left my lips. I closed my eyes in ecstasy as his soft lips left trails of fire going up and deon my neck.

While his hand worked magic in between my legs. I could feel myself getting wetter as percy tentove attention drove me insane. His right hand curasses me as he slowly began to unbutton my pants.

I mewed in need as his left hand message and teased my left nipple before going to the right. I bit my lip doing my best to keep my moans low. As i spoke my raspy lustful voice.

"Percy……" my throaty moan left my lips as a shocked gasp left my lips as his finger enter me. His great nimble fingers moved in and out of me with his index finger. Slowly he added his finger finger as my legs tighten around him. I lips came crashing on top of each as his tounge raked over my lower lip.

"Jackson you little shit get away from her." After that everything happened in a blur. Dad grabbed him and both were out of the penthouse. Leaving me alone my pants undone and embarrassment burning in my face. "Oh my"

I looked up from my thoughts to see a women with sparkling blue eyes and blond curly hair. She wore a red satin dress that came to her upper thigh. She slowly moved closer to me strolling through the kitchen like she owned the place.

"Dear you should have kept a ear out for the door. Now look at you sexually frustrated and horny." Her sweet voice spoke in a sweet melody as she got closer to me. Her hand reaching towards my pants.

I was so shelled shock that I hadn't even notice her buttoning my pants. But as her hand got closer i couldn't help the breathy moan that left my lips. "Oh poor dear your father could have waited till Percy finished you."

My skin crawled at that comment as my skin began to burn with embarrassment. I ran my hair messily trying to get it straighten out before father got back. Aphrodite cherry red painted lips curve into a gentle smile. Joy lit up her eyes as she looked at me. "Hun why don't you go up stairs."

I didn't know why she thought that she could tell me what to do. Then i saw my father seething in rage as his eyes burned in their dangerous fire pit style. I'm sure the last thing he wanted was me with Percy.

So I ran out of the room as fast as i could. Worry and fear filled my heart what if he does something stupid that gets us both in trouble. My heart start to pound in my heart as rapid fire greek filled the penthouse.

I hadn't even got to my room when the screaming match began. I could hear my father yelling at Aphrodite like this was her fault and technically it was.

I could make out their conversation but I didn't think much of it till i heard my father's cold words. "θα τον σκοτώσω" I could translate easily. He was going to kill percy


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Bad Things Come In Three

Ares POV

I snarled with rage as my muscles grew taut and ready to rip that little shit part an I paced frantically back and forth against the cool marble floor of my penthouse.

My vision a burning red as the very air crackled and filled with tension as Aphrodite watched me pace back and forth this worried frown on her pink lips. His soft blue eyes filled with doubt as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder stopping me in my furious tracks.

"Dear please you can't say things like that you know how Poseidon and the others would take it since you actually did try to kill him once before and would have if it wasn't for Kronos hold over you." I snarled furiously as my body ached with murderous intent. My muscle ached to be used to slash and break every bone in his body.

This is my little girl my only girl and he dares do this in my home in my fucking kitchen. I mean really did the little shit have no respect hell what the fuck am I talking about. Poseidon had sex in Athena's temple with his girlfriend just to piss her off.

Father like son I can't believe this shit I wanted to pace my legs ached for me to move. But that one loving and tender hand from my Aphrodite stopped me in place.

A heavy breath drifted from my lips as my shoulders dropped and my chest collapse inwardly. Aphrodite let out her own heavy sig has my eyes drifted off toward the kitchen island where I found them at.

I'll have to wash that thing down with dragons breath. "Dear?" I looked up from my thoughts the cluttered confusion drifted from my mind at the sound of her sweet and tender voice.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I looked up from my thoughts making my way into the living room. The soft brown leather recliner staring back at me begging me to sit down. The thundering black sky stared back at me as I dropped heavily into my chair. The cool leather putting my burning skin at ease. My shoulders dropping in relaxation as I leaned into the chair.

My eyelids grow heavy as I slowly took in a few deep breaths my shoulder dipping as my eyes closed surrounding me in darkness. I could hear the lightfoot fall to my right. I knew that it had to be Aphrodite a sweet smile probably pulling at her lips. I didn't know how right I am until I felt a weight in my lap.

I opened my eyes to see Aphrodite's soft blue eyes staring at me an Aegean blue that always seemed to take my breath away. Her beauty is unmatched and I know that is to be expected.

But even in divine standards she always found a way to take my breath away. "You flatter me, my love" A light blush covered her ivory skin as she smiled gently.

Just looking at her put me at ease my heart stopped thundering in my chest as my muscles began to loosen. Her soft golden hair shimmering in the light as she rests her head gently into the crook of my neck. A sweet and loving smile whipping away all the rage that had been plaguing my body. Don't get me wrong I still wanted to kill the little shit but I just didn't have it in me anymore.

"Isn't it better then she isn't harping on the heartbreak that Chris and my daughter caused. Rather than sitting in her room crying." My daughter doesn't cry, a twinge of rage started to burn in my chest as I let out my own heavy sigh. I wrapped my arms around Aphrodite's thin waist cuddling her tightly in my lap as I spoke in a loving voice.

"That doesn't mean that it had to be with that little shit out of all people it had to be him." I might have lost it or at least snarled in rage but the loving caresses to my cheek kept me in line. Her cool Aegean blue gaze staring up at me with love and admiration in her eyes. "You think she did this to spite you but she didn't even think about it like that and if you don't believe me maybe you should speak to her about it."

I let out an easy breath that was the last thing that I wanted to talk about my daughter sex life was not on my list of things to do. I looked down at Aphrodite the soft gentle hints of beauty forcing me to lose in my focus. Her plump pink lips begging me to kiss her and it took everything that I had to focus on the task at hand.

I felt my own hand lifted for her waist to her chin holding her gaze with my hand as I spoke in the calmest and coolest voice that I could manage.

"I want you in my bed that is the deal and its non-negotiable." As my commanding tone bounced off of the living room walls I place a chaste kiss on her soft pink lips. The taste of wine lingering on her lips as I pulled away. Her lust filled and piercing gaze force a cool shudder to go down my spine.

"Whatever you say my love" A flirtatious grin formed on her face as a hint of mischief started to form in her eyes. Within a second she had jumped up from my lap making me feel cold as she ran up the stairs not giving me a second look.

But my own shoulders dipped in annoyance for a minute as I slowly rose from my chair. My legs tense as it took all of my willpower not to collapse into the chair Thinking about this lengthy and uncomfortable conversation forces me to shudder at the thought.

I slowly rose from the chair making my way through the house a slight frown on my face as I stared up at the spiral staircase. A cold sense of dread filled me with regret and doubt. The last thing that I wanted was to deal with this shit right now but here I go.

I took each step mournfully all the way up the stairs case wishing that they would last longer than that. But thanks to my long strong strides I easily made my way up the stairs. Within a few cold steps, I am standing in front of a white door with a do not enter sign on it.

A cold sense of dread filled my chest as I knocked on the door the sound echoing off of the walls as I rained heavily as the door slowly creaked open this is going to be a night from Hades.


End file.
